Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever
Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever is the first video from the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. It was released in March 15, 1989. Synopsis #1 Join Huckle Cat and Lowly Worm as they go to school to learn the alphabet with the children! Synopsis #2 1989 VHS: Join Huckle Cat, Lowly Worm, and all their friends for Alphabet Day at the Busytown School! Huckle and his classmates present the alphabet in the context of 26 charming stories emphasizing familiar words beginning with each letter. Children will laugh at the antics of Bananas Gorilla, Sergeant Murphy, and the other beloved Richard Scarry characters as they learn their alphabet in the Best ABC Video Ever! 2001 DVD: Join Huckle Cat, Lowly Worm, and all their friends for Alphabet Day at the Busytown School! Huckle and his classmates present the alphabet in the context of 26 charming stories emphasizing familiar words beginning with each letter. Children will laugh at the antics of Bananas Gorilla, Sergeant Murphy, and the other beloved Richard Scarry characters as they learn their alphabet in the Best ABC DVD Ever! Plot The video begins with the busy people working in Busytown, and then it goes on to Huckle Cat, Lowly Worm and his friends riding the bus to Busytown School. They say good morning to their teacher Miss Honey after she says good morning to her students who declares that today in school is Alphabet Day. Her students, totaling 26, whose names begins with each letter of the alphabet, start by singing the alphabet song. The class goes through every letter of the alphabet and the word that start with that letter. When the school bell rings, Miss Honey tells the children that they finished learning the alphabet just in time. Then, everyone goes home. When Huckle came home, he told his parents that every letter of the alphabet simply Miss Honey taught, then Huckle sings the alphabet song again as Lowly shapes the letters. After that, he goes to bed. As the video ends, the entire Busytown is seen on birds-eye view and an airplane pulls the "The End" banner. VHS Contents # Random House Home Video Logo (1984) # Title/Introduction/Going to School # The Alphabet Song # A is for Airplane # B is for Bread # C is for Crayon # D is for Drum # E is for Egg # F is for Fire Engine # G is for Guitar (Gussy Goose's song) # H is for House # I is for Ice Cream # J is for Jar # K is for Kite # L is for Ladder # M is for Motorcycle # N is for Nurse # Classroom Flood and Disaster/O is for Octopus # P is for Pie # Q is for Quilt # R is for Rabbit # S is for Soup # T is for Train # U is for Uniform # V is for Violin # W is for Watermelon # X is for Xylophone # Y is for Yo-yo # Z is for Zipper # Going Home/The Alphabet Song (Reprise) - Huckle sings the song as Lowly forms all the letters before he goes to bed./The End # End Credits/Copyright/FBI Warning Screen DVD Contents # FBI Warning Screen # Random House Home Video Logo (1984) # DVD Menu # Title/Introduction/Going to School # The Alphabet Song # A is for Airplane # B is for Bread # C is for Crayon # D is for Drum # E is for Egg # F is for Fire Engine # G is for Guitar/Gussy Goose's song # H is for House # I is for Ice Cream # J is for Jar # K is for Kite # L is for Ladder # M is for Motorcycle # N is for Nurse # Classroom Flood and Disaster/O is for Octopus # P is for Pie # Q is for Quilt # R is for Rabbit # S is for Soup # T is for Train # U is for Uniform # V is for Violin # W is for Watermelon # X is for Xylophone # Y is for Yo-yo # Z is for Zipper # Going Home/The Alphabet Song (Reprise) - Huckle sings the song as Lowly forms all the letters before he goes to bed./The End # End Credits/Copyright # DVD Menu Characters Featured *Miss Honey *Janitor Joe *Sergeant Murphy *Bananas Gorilla *Able Baker Charlie *Mr. Frumble *Bob Fox *Nurse Nelly *Nancy Rabbit *Lowly Worm *Grandma Cat *Mother Cat *Father Cat *Sally Cat *Unnamed raccoon drummer *Mrs. Elephant *Little Chick *Hilda Hippo *Jason Pig *Patty Elephant *Fireman Ralph *King Lion *Queen Bear *Gussy Goose *The Goofy Ganders *Mr. Train Engineer *Mr. Train Conductor *The Pig Family *Pa Pig *Ma Pig *Brother Pig *Sister Pig *Mr. Beaver *Marvin Mouse *Violet Hippo *Willie Wolf *Mr. Bug *Mrs. Bug *Mr. Yak *The Narrator *Mr. Bus Driver *Arthur Pig *Betty Dog *Christine Beaver *David Raccoon *Edna Bunny *Freddie Fox *Glenda Goat *Huckle Cat *Iris Pig *Jimmy Bunny *Kathy Cat *Libby Leopard *Mary Mouse *Ned Alligator *Ole Owl *Polly Pig *Quincy Cat *Ralphie Raccoon *Susie Tiger *Tom Wolf *Ursula Dog *Vincent Van Goat *Wilma Walrus *Xavier Mouse *Yolanda Yak *Zara Rabbit *The pig firefighters **Smokey **Sparky **Snozzle *The mouse firefighter *Mr. Dog *Oliver Octopus *Rosie Rabbit *Sarah Piggy *Samantha Piggy *Sylvia Piggy *Sonia Piggy *Sally Piggy *Sybil Piggy *Mistress Mouse *Patata Mouse *Fiona Mouse *Mickey Mouse *Eubie Pig *Kami Pig *Grandma Pig *Mr. Sweep *Other Busytown people *Wrong Way Roger *Baron Von Crow Trivia/Goofs *This title of the video is based on and named after the book, Richard Scarry's ABC Word Book. *This is the first video of the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. *This video, along with Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever, would be featured in the Random House video, Richard Scarry's Best Learning Video Ever, and the Children's Book-of-the-Month Club video, Richard Scarry's Best ABC Plus Counting Video Ever. *This video, along with Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever and Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever, would be featured in another Random House video, Richard Scarry's Family Feature: Starring the Busytown Friends, another Children's Book-of-the-Month Club video, Richard Scarry's Best Learning Video Ever: ABC-123-Learning Songs, and two Madman Entertainment and Mad4Kids videos, Richard Scarry's Best Learning Collection. *This video, along with Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever, would be featured in another Random House video, Richard Scarry's Best ABC & Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever ''(part of ''Richard Scarry's Best Fun-to-Learn Collection Ever). *After the J segment, Libby Leopard decides to skip Kathy's turn by calling "I'm next! I'm next! I've got the letter L!" and Miss Honey says, "I'm sorry, Libby, but L doesn't come after J." Miss Honey then tells the viewers that K comes after J. After the K segment, it's Libby's turn now. *In the I segment, Bananas Gorilla wants banana ice cream, which would mean he likes ice cream too. But when Bob Fox looks inside the ice cream cart, there are no more banana ice cream. He's sorry, because he's all out of banana ice cream, so Bananas Gorilla can't find bananas anywhere today and he drives off. *In the B segment, Bananas Gorilla comes to the bakery to meet Able Baker Charlie and wants to buy banana bread for his breakfast and Able Baker Charlie tells him that they're making blueberry bread today and banana bread is tomorrow. But Bananas Gorilla doesn't eat blueberries, he wants bananas today, so Able Baker Charlie tells him to come back to the bakery tomorrow. *After the P segment and before the Q segment, Quincy Cat is sleeping in class and is forced by Miss Honey to wake up. *After the N segment and before the O segment, Janitor Joe floods the classroom, but he only speaks once in the video. *In the M segment, Bananas Gorilla steals all of the bananas from the mail truck and hijacks Sergeant Murphy's motorcycle. *Before the M segment when Mary Mouse says "M is the next letter," her mouth isn't moving, but her whiskers are moving up and down. *The 26 students have each letter of the alphabet which start in the name include: **Arthur Pig has the letter A which starts in the name. **Betty Dog has the letter B which starts in the name. **Christine Beaver has the letter C which starts in the name. **David Raccoon has the letter D which starts in the name. **Edna Bunny has the letter E which starts in the name. **Freddie Fox has the letter F which starts in the name. **Glenda Goat has the letter G which starts in the name. **Huckle Cat has the letter H which starts in the name. **Iris Pig has the letter I which starts in the name. **Jimmy Bunny has the letter J which starts in the name. **Kathy Cat has the letter K which starts in the name. **Libby Leopard has the letter L which starts in the name. **Mary Mouse has the letter M which starts in the name. **Ned Alligator has the letter N which starts in the name. **Ole Owl has the letter O which starts in the name. **Polly Pig has the letter P which starts in the name. **Quincy Cat has the letter Q which starts in the name. **Ralphie Raccoon has the letter R which starts in the name. **Susie Tiger has the letter S which starts in the name. **Tom Wolf has the letter T which starts in the name. **Ursula Dog has the letter U which starts in the name. **Vincent Van Goat has the letter V which starts in the name. **Wilma Walrus has the letter W which starts in the name. **Xavier Mouse has the letter X which starts in the name. **Yolanda Yak has the letter Y which starts in the name. **Zara Rabbit has the letter Z which starts in the name. *In the S segment, the silly soup tastes disgusting. *Also in the S segment, Sarah Piggy stirs in some spinach, Samantha Piggy slices in some salami, Sylvia slides in sardines, Sonia Piggy slips in strawberries, Sally Piggy (not to be confused with Huckle's sister) shreds some sauerkraut and Sybil Piggy adds a spoonful of salt to the silly soup. *This is the first time Lowly Worm wears a party hat in the P segment from this video. The second time would later then be in the episode, The Best Mistake Ever,'' from the 1990's TV show, ''The Busy World of Richard Scarry. But Lowly continues dressing his green Tyrolean hat. *In the Z segment, Sergeant Murphy is presumed to be the antagonist because he stole Bananas Gorilla's bananas because it was revealed by Huckle Cat that the bananas weren't stolen, because they belonged to and were his all along. However, Bananas Gorilla could’ve been arrested because he rode on Sergeant Murphy's motorcycle (in the M segment), littered banana peels (in the R segment), stows away on a rubberraft (in the R segment, and also throws banana peels on Sergeant Murphy) and the train (in the T segment, still throwing banana peels), and destroying crops (in the W segment and also injuring Willie Wolf). *A few frames after the U segment are black. *The first frame after the X segment says "NG". *In the H segment when Hilda Hippo goes up on the swing from the helicopter, she has a crush on Lowly Worm who floats a parachute down. This is also the first video Hilda has a crush on Lowly. *In the O segment, the octopus is holding an orange, an oilcan, an olive, an onion, an oyster, an orchid, an oar and an oboe. *Before the T segment, Tom Wolf accidentally holds his T card upside down. So he turns the card right-side up. *Before the U segment, Ursula Dog can't find her U card but Miss Honey tells her that she's sitting on it. *This is the first time Huckle Cat says "Look, Lowly!". The next time Huckle will say that in Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever. *Mr. Frumble appears as a cameo in the introduction segment. *Sally Cat, Father Cat, Jason Pig, Mrs. Elephant, Marvin Mouse and other characters are silent. *Nurse Nelly's voice is offscreen when she says to Nancy Rabbit, "Next time, Nancy, don't smell a flower with bee on it." *This is still the very same Bananas Gorilla from Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever, Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever, Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever and Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever. *This episode marks appearances for Huckle Cat, Freddie Fox, Sergeant Murphy, Able Baker Charlie, Bananas Gorilla and other characters. *This is the first video the Narrator says, "There's Bananas Gorilla in his banana mobile" in the introduction segment and "Here comes Sergeant Murphy". Next time, he would say those phrases again in Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever. *There are only two times that The Alphabet Song is sung by: **Miss Honey's 26 students sing the alphabet before naming things by each letter of the alphabet. **Huckle Cat sings the reprise before Lowly goes to bed. *Mr. Frumble appears as a cameo in the introduction segment. *Freddie Fox's shirt is light blue in this video, but his shirt would be yellow in Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever, Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever and Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever. *This is the first video Huckle's voice is high when he says "Look, Lowly! The name tag says, 'Mr. Bananas Gorilla'. 'Busytown USA'. Those bananas belong to Bananas Gorilla all along. Wait, Sergeant Murphy!". *This is the first time there is a song in the ending of this video. *The "Yes, Miss Honey" phrase from the Roald Dahl book, Matilda, was said four times: **After Miss Honey asks, "Now, is everyone ready for alphabet day?", her 26 students answers the phrase. **After the I segment and Miss Honey says, "Very interesting, Iris! Now, Jimmy. I think you're next.", Jimmy Bunny says the phrase before he says "My letter is J. The first letter in jar." **After the W segment and Miss Honey says, "Wonderful, Wilma! Xavier, are you ready?", Xavier Mouse pulls the X card off the desk, falls on the floor, gets up and says the phrase before he says, "X starts the word xylophone!" **After the X segment and Miss Honey says, "Excellent, Xavier! Yolanda?", Yolanda Yak says the same phrase before she says, "The letter Y comes after X. And Y is the first letter in yo-yo." *When the students says "Goodbye, Miss Honey" as they leave, their mouths aren't moving. *This is the first time the Narrator narrates the whole episode in this video. *This is the first episode that this video has been produced by Jerry Lieberman Productions. *In the D segment, when the drum breaks, the Narrator says "That drum is done for." He should have said, "damaged", since "damaged" starts with D. Quotes (the video opens with an airplane flying upside down. Wrong Way Roger turns it right-side up, then Baron Von Crow flies in) *Narrator: Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever. (shows a birds-eye view of Busytown, then zooms into the town) Welcome to Busytown. (shows cars and trucks passing by) It's early in the morning so everyone is just going to work. (shows Bananas Gorilla) There's Bananas Gorilla in his banana mobile. (shows Grocer Cat) Grocer Cat is cleaning the sidewalk in front of his grocery store. Watch out, Grocer Cat! (shows Sergeant Murphy) Here comes Sergeant Murphy on his motorcycle. (shows Smokey and the fire department) Smokey the fire chief is raising the flag at the Busytown fire house. (shows the Busytown school bus) There's the Busytown school bus. Let's see where it's going. (the bus stops at Huckle's house) It's stopping at Huckle Cat's house. It's time for him to leave for school. (Huckle Cat and Lowly Worm appear) There's Huckle and his friend, Lowly Worm. Hurry up, Huckle, or you'll be late! (Mother Cat appears with Huckle Cat's lunch) *Mother Cat: Don't forget your lunch, Huckle! (Mother Cat gives Huckle his lunch) *Huckle Cat: Thank you, Mother. (Huckle and Lowly get on the bus) *Mr. Bus Driver: Good morning, Huckle! Good morning, Lowly! *Huckle Cat: Good morning, Mr. Bus Driver! (the bus leaves and Mother Cat waves good-bye) *Arthur Pig: Hi, Huckle. You almost missed the bus. *Huckle Cat: I wouldn't missed today for anything. Today is alphabet day in school. *Susie Tiger: Miss Honey said, she's going to teach us the whole alphabet. *Edna Bunny: I can't wait! It's going to be so much fun! (the school bell rings, and the bus arrives at Busytown school) *Huckle Cat: (as everyone gets off the bus) Come on, everybody, we don't want to be late! *Miss Honey: Good morning, children. *Students: (as they enter) Good morning, Miss Honey! (Lowly Worm jumps into the flower pot and pops up to show the flower) *Miss Honey: Thank you for the lovely flower, Lowly. (Lowly Worm blushes) *Miss Honey: Now, is everyone ready for alphabet day? *Students: Yes, Miss Honey! *Miss Honey: Today, we're going to learn the whole alphabet from A to Z. Huckle, will you help by giving a letter card to each of the children? (Huckle takes all the letter cards, then passes them to the other children) *Miss Honey: Thank you, Huckle. Now, is everyone ready? Let's start by singing an alphabet song. Why don't you sing along too? *Students: (singing) ♪ A, B, C, D, E, F, G. H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P. Q, R, S. T, U, V. W, X. Y and Z. Now I've sung my ABC's, next time won't you sing with me? ♪ *Miss Honey: That was very good, children. You all sing beautifully! Now, let's think about words that begin with those letters from A to Z. You can help us, think of words too. Who knows the first letter of the alphabet? *Arthur Pig: I do, Miss Honey. It's the letter "A". *Miss Honey: That's right, Arthur. Now, can you think of any word that starts with "A"? *Arthur Pig: "A" is the first letter in the word "airplane". (scene changes to an airport) *Narrator: An airplane has just landed in the Busytown Airport. There are lots of airplanes landing here. (shows Huckle Cat) There's Huckle. He's waiting for his grandmother. (shows another airplane) That's her airplane coming in for a landing. But what is she bringing? (the airplane drops a truckload of apples) It looks like a whole truckload of apples. (goes back to Huckle Cat waving) Lucky Huckle will have a lot of apple pie. (scene changes back to the classroom) *Miss Honey: Betty, I think you have the letter "B". *Betty Dog: That's right, Miss Honey. "B" is the first letter in "bread". (scene changes to the bakery) *Narrator: Able Baker Charlie has just baked some fresh bread. *Bananas Gorilla: (honks his horn outside the bakery, then Able Baker Charlie appears) Hello, Able Baker Charlie! *Able Baker Charlie: Good morning, Bananas! *Bananas Gorilla: I want to buy some banana bread for my breakfast. *Able Baker Charlie: I'm sorry, Bananas. We're making blueberry bread today. Tomorrow is our day to bake banana bread. *Bananas Gorilla: But I want bananas today. *Able Baker Charlie: Sorry, Bananas. Come back tomorrow. (Bananas Gorilla drives away, then the scene changes back to the classroom) *Christine Beaver: "C" comes after "B", Miss Honey! And "C" is the first letter in the word "crayon"! (scene changes to show Lowly Worm and a crayon) *Narrator: Lowly Worm is using a crayon to color a picture of a car... a camel... and a cake with candles on it. (scene changes back to the classroom) *Miss Honey: Congratulations, Christine! Those were good "C" words! Now, what letter comes next? *David Raccoon: "D" is the first letter in "drum". (scene changes to show a drummer drumming his drum) *Narrator: Listen to the drummer drumming on his drum. (the drummer drums his drum, until a hole appears) *Narrator: Well, that drum is done for. (Lowly Worm appears behind the hole in the drum, then the scene changes back to the classroom) *Miss Honey: Well done, David! Edna, have you though of a word that begins with "E"? *Edna Bunny: Yes. "E" is the first letter in "egg". (scene changes to Mrs. Elephant holding the egg carefully with her trunk) *Narrator: Better be careful with that egg, Mrs. Elephant. (the egg opens to show Little Chick) *Little Chick: Hi, Mom! (Mrs. Elephant smiles) *Huckle Cat: "H" is the first letter in "house". (scene changes to Hilda Hippo's house) *Narrator: Hilda Hippo's house is high on a hill. How do you think Hilda Hippo should get home? *Hilda Hippo: (calling) How about a helicopter? (the helicopter sends Hilda Hippo to her house on the hill. Along the way, Lowly passes by on a parachute.) *Hilda Hippo: Home at last! Thank you! (scene changes back to the classroom) *Iris Pig: I'm Iris, and I have the "I". The first letter in "ice cream". (scene changes to show Bob Fox and an ice cream vendor) *Bob Fox: (gives the ice cream to one of four mice) Everybody likes ice cream. (then he sees Bananas Gorilla coming in his banana mobile) Here comes Bananas Gorilla! What flavor ice cream do you think he wants? (Bananas Gorilla approaches at Bob Fox) *Bananas Gorilla: I want some banana ice cream, please. *Bob Fox: (looks inside the ice cream cart) I'm sorry, Bananas. I'm all out of banana ice cream! *Bananas Gorilla: I can't find bananas anywhere today. (then he zooms off) (scene changes back to the classroom) *Miss Honey: Very interesting, Iris. Now Jimmy, I think you're next. *Jimmy Bunny: Yes, Miss Honey. My letter is "J", the first letter in "jar". (scene changes to Jason Pig juggling jelly jars) *Narrator: Jason loves to juggle jelly jars. (the jelly splats all over Jason Pig) * Narrator: Next time, Jason, make sure the jelly jars are empty, before you start to juggle. (scene changes back to the classroom) * Libby Leopard: I'm next! I'm next! I've got the letter "L"! * Miss Honey: I'm sorry, Libby, but "L" doesn't come after "J". Do you know what letter comes after "J"? That's right, it's the letter "K". *Miss Honey: Now, Libby, it's your turn. *Libby Leopard: Thank you, Miss Honey. "L" is the first letter in "ladder". (scene changes to Lowly Worm and a ladder) *Narrator: Lowly is climbing the ladder. Can you guess why? He's climbing the ladder to get the lemonade. Have a nice drink, Lowly! (Lowly Worm winks then continues to drink lemonade) *Miss Honey: Who knows what letter comes next? *Ned Alligator: I do, Miss Honey. It's the letter "N". "N" is for "nurse". (scene changes to Nurse Nelly's office) *Narrator: Nurse Nelly is putting a bandage on Nancy Rabbit's nose. Nancy got a nasty sting on her nose. Now Nancy can't smell her nice flower. *Nurse Nelly: (offscreen) Next time, Nancy, don't smell a flower with a bee on it. (scene changes back to the classroom) *Miss Honey: Very nice, Ned. Now why don't you go open the window so we can use our noses to smell a little fresh air? (Ned goes to open the window) *Miss Honey: By the way, did anyone see the beautiful flower that Lowly brought today? I think it could use a little water. (Ned opens the window; a hose starts spraying water) Janitor Joe? Stop it! You're flooding the classroom! *Janitor Joe: Sorry, Miss Honey. I was just watering the flowers. *Miss Honey: Well, now you're watering the flowers, (shows the children getting wet) the children, (shows the tables) and everything else. Oh my! (shows the flooded classroom) Look at this mess. Well, I guess we better go on with the lesson. (shows Ole Owl on top of a table) Does anyone remember what letter we're up to? (the "O" card shows up floating on the water, and Ole Owl picks it up) *Ole Owl: I do. *Miss Honey: Okay. Go ahead, Ole. *Ole Owl: "O" is the first letter in "octopus". (scene changes to show an octopus) *Narrator: The octopus is holding eight things that begin with the letter "O". Can you name them? He's holding an orange, an oil can, an olive, an onion, an oyster, an orchid, an oar and an oboe. (the octopus plays the oboe, then the scene changes back to the classroom) *Polly Pig: (shakes water off her head) I have the next letter, Miss Honey! "P"! And "P" is the first letter in "pie"! (scene changes to show Patty Elephant holding a peach pie) *Narrator: Patty Elephant has baked a peach pie for her party. (Huckle knocks on the door, Patty opens it) *Patty Elephant: Hello, everyone! Welcome to my party! Come in, Lowly! I'm pleased you could come! *Narrator: Lowly has brought a present to the party. What do you think it is? *Patty Elephant: A present for me? (puts a party hat on Lowly) How nice! Why, it's a peanut! Thank you, Lowly! A peanut is a perfect present! (scene changes back to the classroom) *Miss Honey: And those were perfect "P" words, Polly. I'm proud of you. *Miss Honey: Ursula, I think you're next. *Ursula Dog: I had the "U", but I can't find it. *Miss Honey: Your "U" is under you. You're sitting on it, Ursula. *Ursula Dog: Oh, thank you. "U" is the first letter in "uniform". (scene changes to Fireman Ralph in his firefighter uniform) *Fireman Ralph: How do you like my new uniform? Uh-oh, it's starting to rain! It's a good thing I brought my umbrella! (scene changes back to the classroom) *Miss Honey: Who knows a good "V" word? *Vincent Van Goat: I, Vincent Van Goat, know a very good "V" word, "violin". (scene changes to show a violin) *Narrator: Lowly Worm is serenading Violet Hippo on his violin. *Violet Hippo: (shows Lowly a valentine) Look, Lowly! (flutters her eyelashes) I made a valentine for you! (flutters her eyelashes again) (scene changes back to the classroom) *Wilma Walrus: I have the letter "W", the first letter in the word, "watermelon". (scene changes to show Willy Wolf pulling a wheelbarrow of watermelons) *Narrator: Willy Wolf has a whole wheelbarrow of watermelons. (Willy Wolf reaches the top of the hill, then shows Bananas Gorilla running up the other side holding bananas) *Narrator: Watch out, Willy! Here comes Bananas Gorilla! (Bananas Gorilla reaches the top of the hill, and sits on the wheelbarrow of watermelons, which rolls down the side Willy Wolf walked up, and the wheelbarrow chases Willy Wolf down the hill. Then shows Sergeant Murphy, Huckle and Lowly in a wagon going down the hill) *Narrator: Luckily, Sergeant Murphy and Huckle found a wagon and are hot on his trail. Way to go, Sergeant Murphy! (scene changes back to the classroom) *Miss Honey: Wonderful, Wilma! Xavier, are you ready? (Xavier Mouse pulls the "X" card, lands on the floor and gets up) *Xavier Mouse: Yes, Miss Honey! "X" starts the word, "xylophone"! (scene changes to show the xylophone played by Mr. and Mrs. Bug) *Narrator: Mr. and Mrs. Bug are playing a tune while dancing on their xylophone. What dance do you think they're doing? The jitterbug, of course! (scene changes back to classroom; Xavier Mouse placing the "X" card on the desk) *Miss Honey: Excellent, Xavier. Yolanda? *Yolanda Yak: Yes, Miss Honey. The letter "Y" comes after "X", and "Y" is the first letter in "yo-yo". (scene changes to show Mr. Yak, his yellow yo-yo and Lowly Worm) *Narrator: Lowly Worm is going for a ride on Mr. Yak's yellow yo-yo. Stop, Mr. Yak! (Mr. Yak stops his yellow yo-yo) Lowly is getting dizzy. (scene changes back to the classroom) *Miss Honey: And now, who knows the last letter of the alphabet? *Zara Rabbit: I do! I do! It's "Z"! "Z" is the first letter in "zipper"! (scene changes to show a tent with a zipper) *Narrator: There is a big zipper on the door of this tent. Can you guess who's inside? (Sergeant Murphy arrives with Huckle and Lowly) Here comes Sergeant Murphy! *Sergeant Murphy: I think I'll just unzip this zipper. (Sergeant Murphy unzips the zipper of the tent) *Bananas Gorilla: Uh, hi. Heh-heh. *Sergeant Murphy: I told you I catch you, you rascal! Now, give me the rest of those bananas! (Sergeant Murphy arrests Bananas Gorilla and drops a name tag after Bananas Gorilla gives the rest of the bananas to Sergeant Murphy) *Sergeant Murphy: Bananas Gorilla, I'm taking you back to town! You won't be stealing any more bananas for quite a while! (Huckle Cat picks up the name tag that Bananas Gorilla dropped, reads it, then shows it to Lowly Worm) *Huckle Cat: Look, Lowly! The name tag says "Mr. Bananas Gorilla". "Busytown, USA." Those bananas belong to Bananas Gorilla all along. (then he waves his arms) Wait, Sergeant Murphy! (then he and Lowly go after Sergeant Murphy and Bananas Gorilla; scene fades to black) (scene changes to show the classroom clock and the bell rings, then pans down to show Miss Honey) *Miss Honey: Well, children, there's the bell. We finished just in time. (shows the students packing up) Be sure to practice the alphabet when you get home. (shows Miss Honey) Goodbye, everyone. I'll see you tomorrow. *Students: (as they exit) Goodbye, Miss Honey! (all the students take the school bus to their homes. When the bus stops at Huckle's house, Huckle Cat and Lowly Worm get off the bus, then Mother Cat hugs Huckle and Lowly) *Mother Cat: Hello, Huckle. Hello, Lowly. How was school today? (fades to the inside of Huckle's house) *Huckle Cat: It was wonderful. Lowly and I learned the whole alphabet and a song too. We'll show you. Ready, Lowly? (Lowly Worm nods his head) *Huckle Cat: Why don't you sing along too? (Lowly Worm forms 26 letters as Huckle Cat sings) *Huckle Cat: (singing) ♪ A, B, C, D, E, F, G. H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P. Q, R, S. T, U, V. W, X. Y and Z. ♪ (Lowly Worm is getting tired as Huckle Cat finishes the song) *Huckle Cat: (singing) ♪ Now I've sung my ABC's. Next time won't you sing with me? ♪ (Huckle Cat looks at Lowly Worm, then he laughs. Then we show Lowly Worm is sleeping in his bed. Then, we fade and pan the birds-eye view of Busytown. And then, we see an airplane flying upside down, then Wrong-Way Roger turns it right-side up.) * Narrator: The end. (The screen fades to black, ending the video with the credits and then the copyright.) Gallery Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever Trailer.jpeg | Miss Honey Vlcsnap-2015-10-05-16h56m32s640.png | "'A' is the first letter in the word, 'airplane'" - Arthur Pig Vlcsnap-2015-10-05-16h57m27s728.png | "'B' is the first letter in 'bread'" - Betty Dog Vlcsnap-2015-10-05-16h58m19s509.png | "'C' is the first letter in the word, 'crayon'" - Christine Beaver Vlcsnap-2015-10-05-16h59m11s050.png | "'D' is the first letter in 'drum'" - David Raccoon Vlcsnap-2015-10-05-16h59m45s855.png | "'E' is the first letter in the word, 'egg'" - Edna Bunny Vlcsnap-2015-10-05-17h00m31s585.png | "'F' is the first letter in 'fire engine'" - Freddie Fox Vlcsnap-2015-10-05-17h01m06s983.png | "'G' is the first letter in, 'guitar'" - Glenda Goat Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-16h28m35s971.png | "'H' is the first letter in, 'house'" - Huckle Cat Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-16h30m00s779.png | "I have the 'I', the first letter in 'ice cream'" - Iris Pig Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-16h31m24s201.png | "My letter is 'J'. The first letter in 'jar'" - Jimmy Bunny Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-16h32m45s697.png | "'K' is the first letter in, 'kite'" - Kathy Cat Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-16h34m06s053.png | "'L' is the first letter in 'ladder'" - Libby Leopard Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-16h35m42s394.png | "'M' starts the word, 'motorcycle'" - Mary Mouse Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-16h37m01s147.png | "'N' is for 'nurse'" - Ned Alligator Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-16h38m22s224.png | "'O' is the first letter in 'octopus'" - Ole Owl Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-16h39m54s249.png | "'P' is the first letter in, 'pie'" - Polly Pig Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-16h41m19s233.png | "I have the 'Q'. It's the first letter in 'quilt'" - Quincy Cat Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever.jpeg | The queen snores and blows at Lowly Worm while she sleeps on a quilt. Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-16h42m46s278.png | "The next letter is 'R'. The word 'rabbit' starts with 'R'" - Ralphie Raccoon Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-16h44m22s637.png | "'S' is the first letter in 'soup'" - Susie Tiger Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-16h45m57s029.png | "'T' is the first letter in 'train'" - Tom Wolf Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-16h47m30s952.png | "'U' is the first letter in 'uniform'" - Ursula Dog Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-16h48m54s894.png | "I, Vincent Van Goat, know a very good 'V' word, 'violin'" - Vincent Van Goat Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-16h50m23s754.png | "I have the letter 'W', the first letter in the word, 'watermelon'" - Wilma Warlus Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-16h52m02s139.png | "'X' starts the word, 'xylophone'" - Xavier Mouse Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-16h53m39s120.png | "'Y' is the first letter in 'yo-yo'" - Yolanda Yak Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-16h55m25s100.png | "'Z' is the first letter in, 'zipper'" - Zara Rabbit Bananas Gorilla's defeat.jpg | Bananas Gorilla and Sergeant Murphy Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever! Sound Ideas, BELL, ALARM - BURGLAR OR FIRE ALARM 01 (High Pitched).jpg | When the school bell rings in the background, it's three o'clock. That means it's time to go home. Video External Links Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever! on imdb.com Category:Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever Category:Video Series Category:Videos